


Ach, des Knaben Augen

by xenakis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eames and Arthur's love is so Lieder (thank you plor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ach, des Knaben Augen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/gifts), [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ach, des Knaben Augen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153587) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



> Drawn as a cover for pennyplainknits' podfic of Ach, des Knaben Augen.
> 
> (This piece, as well as the podfic and podmix, can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/61161.html) and [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/55014.html).)


End file.
